The Terrible Trinity
by Foxkit13
Summary: Next generation of Wayne kids take the stage in this multi fic. Focusing on the daughter of Batman and Wonder woman and the ups and downs of being the child of a billionaire and a super hero, while having three younger siblings and two adoptive brothers life can be chaotic for this young teen.
1. Escape

_Prologue_

Fifteen years ago the notorious playboy billionaire known as Bruce Wayne settled down and married the amazon beauty, Diana of Themyscira. The wedding was a big celebration. Many had come including gaggles of press. But neither of the couple minded since they were amongst friends and family and were in each other's company. No one thought anything bad would happen but knowing that some unwelcome guest were bound to show, Bruce was always alert for he wanted nothing more than to spend the day with friends and family. Even commissioner Gordon took the day off to see the two wed.

* * *

Sitting in her giant room in Wayne statement manor the young 15 year old gloomed at the scenery outside her window. She grumbled as she heard her two brothers outside the door. Sighing she starred back out her window. Smirking she counted down as she heard the whispers of Leo and Ramsey, hearing hurried steps she quickly sprang into action as she reached one and a loud noise come from the other side of the door.

Thanking Hermes she had been granted the gift of flight from her mother she sped fast for the open ocean, laughing as she heard Pennyworth giving her brothers a not so kind talking to from an opened window. Pennyworth was their guardian as both their parents worked all the time. Her smile faded, she hardly ever got to see them. Aryanna stopped. How she longed to run away from it all, forget she was a Wayne and demi goddess. Looking in the distance she breathed and set to the open sky. Aryanna loved the feeling of flying she also loved the feel of the water on her skin yet rarely got to visit her friends in the ocean. Yet she knew Aqua Man would not be pleased to see her alone and unattended. Her mother Wonder Woman, would not be thrilled to see Aryanna being escorted home by the marine hero.

Finally she reached the ocean. Smiling she raced into the water forgetting all about her clothes until she felt them dragging her down. Returning to shallow water she took off her drenched jeans, long sleeved jacket and t-shirt. Breathing in the salty air she waded into the deep azure water letting it kiss her bare skin. Sighing in contentment she set her course on a small sandy island. Nearing the island she felt something touch her leg. Stopping to catch her breath, she briefly looked around to see if anything or one was near but, there was nothing. Aryanna took a deep breath and dived, once under water she tried to open her eye to look around but her eyes burned the longer she had them open. Returning to the surface she tried to blink the burning sensation away.

"Swim toward my voice." A deep male voice instructed. Doing as told, she swam until the water got shallower turning into dry smooth, warm sand.

"Let me dry your eyes, as it was my fault your eyes are burning from the water." The voice said with a slight pain and annoyance.

She stayed perfectly still as she felt a soft towel touch her face. Once the job was done a hand replaced the soft fabric upon her cheek.

"Why must you act so immaturely Ari?" the voice asked softly.

'Ari only one person calls me that!' she thought then, before she could finish her thoughts her mouthed opened, "Kaldur'ahm?!" slightly surprised as well as grateful.

"It is I, but why are you not at Wayne manor, it is too dangerous for you to be out alone, which you has been expressed to you on multiple levels." He said sternly looking into her cooled sapphire eyes.

"I am aware of my position, noting who my parents are and the dangers that could stem from the fact. It's completely unfair that I have to be cooped up in a mansion with three younger siblings. While the rest of the world is out here living life, as it should be!" Waving her arms around for extra measure. Kaldur sighed, knowing she had a point, he would let her win this time. He circled his free arm around her waist while leaving the other upon her cheek.

"I miss you Kaldur." Aryanna said looking up into his caring pale gray eyes. Their faces were mere centimeters away when a rough cough came from behind Kaldur's shoulder. Both getting spooked out of their interment moment, if only slightly jumping apart. They turn to see Aqua Man standing behind them less than a meter from the two teens.

"How long have you been there my lord?" Kaldur asked a light blush growing on the tips of his ears.

"Long enough, we should get Miss Wayne back to the main land before people start to worry." He instructed.

"Too late for that Bruce has been worried since Alfred notified him." Diana said as she joined them. This time Aryanna was the one to blush, for the fact she had been caught by Alfred, as well to be found with Kaldur in more than a friend embrace. 'Nothing gets past that man.' She thought making her lips turn in a little frown.

"There's no need to pout Aryanna you know Alfred finds out one way or another." Her mother spoke.

Aqua Man nodded to Diana then looked to Kaldur. "It's time to take our leave my apprentice." He said walking into the water.

"Yes, my ledge." Kaldur responded, "Maybe another time Ari." Letting her go from their embrace, turning to follow his mentor.

Diana raised an eyebrow to her daughter. Who sheepishly looked away? Being a knowing mother she smiled towards her daughter.

"How long?" she asked her daughter simply.

"Not long, he keeps me company when I'm out here, he wants to keep me safe though I can do that myself." She told her mother in a matter of fact voice.

"Really? Is that what you call running away?" Diana questioned.

"I just don't understand why none of us can leave the manor except you and dad, I'm fifteen years old, in a few months I'll be sixteen. I should be able to go to school, have friends. I'm positive he didn't do this with Dick or Tim" Aryanna huffed. Knowing what she was going through she put a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Okay, then why don't we start with something small and simple like, getting you into school?" Diana offered.

"Are you serious, I would love you even more into eternity?" Aryanna squealed hugging her mother. Smiling Diana hugged her back.

"Okay let's go home and get some clothes on you." She told her daughter. Aryanna just realizing two people one being her own mother saw her with Kaldur in her underwear, a bright blush covered her pale skin.

"Yeah, can we keep this part between us, okay?" Aryanna squeaked.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys n gals hope you're doing well. I am back sorry for the hiatus I've had a lot going on personally. I have been working on this fanfic for awhile but wasn't sure if I was going to ever publish it. So here it is there will be more chapters coming. Hope you enjoy farewell for now :3


	2. Shopping trip

A/N: Hey Guys n Gals here is the next chapter bit of a shorter one but i decided I would post two chapters up today :) I would like to thank MissAmelie and pattie103 for following this story :3.

* * *

A few weeks passed and the Wayne Estate was back to its daily business, with a little nudging from Diana, Bruce was coming around to the idea of Aryanna going to school in Gotham. Aryanna was bored, all the people she knew where super heroes or police deceives and their families, or really snotty rich people. She wanted her family back, like it was before, but ever since second grade she wasn't allowed off the property, let alone the house. She had been telling the boys to stop finding a way to the watch tower but they were convinced their dad had a secret identity and that's why he was always gone.

"You do realize I do need your help here yet, Miss Aryanna?"

"Come on Alfred one's a little angel and the other two are little demon spawns with good intentions." she giggled.

"Yes well you are the one that worries me, you're just like Dick and Tim yet have the gift of flight like your mother in battle. And heaven knows you have some of other strengths. Let's just hope your little sister hasn't picked up on anything yet." He finished as he walked to go check on the other three children, who had turned very quiet over the past hour.

Ari shook her head. So much had been going on, she missed her two adoptive brothers terribly. Dick was a police detective, while Tim was on his last year of university in Star City. Just then an idea popped into her head, she went over to her phone and dialed a number she had memorized.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other line.

"Oh thank goodness you still have it!" Aryanna exclaimed.

"Aryanna, what in the blazes do you think you're doing? You know your dad the almighty billionaire business man, Bruce Wayne isn't very happy that we were friends." The voice scolded, "Besides you know yourself we can't 'be friends' with him around."

Aryanna let out a soft sigh, "So our parents may or may not have a past, what does that have to do with us? That and I recall someone having a beauty blog with the most, wicked fashions and showing people your super green thumb." She added.

"All right, I get it just because our parents act really stupid doesn't mean we can't be friends. And we did have a ball together." The other voice purred, "Meet you at the mall in ten?"

"All in, I've missed you so much, Rosa!" she spoke with delight as she hung up the phone.

Grabbing her leather jacket, she was opening her window when, her brothers poked their heads out from behind the queen sized bed.

"So who's Rosa and why doesn't dad like her or her mom?" Leo asked.

"Yeah and why are you sneaking out again that's twice in one day sis?" Ramsey posed.

"Did you at least close my door before you decided to make yourselves comfy?" Aryanna questioned back.

"We always do!" The two boys said in perfect unison. She rolled her eyes. Zipping up her jacket she put a finger to her lips, as she begun to slip out the window. The boys raised their eyebrows in question at her.

"I won't tell anyone about the rocket you plan to send out to space or the raven, bat, lizard or whatever else you have hidden in your room if you let me go and don tell." Aryanna bargained.

The boys quickly nodded in agreement and watch as their sister took off to Gotham city.

Once in the air she breathed a sigh of relief, she couldn't believe she was going to see her best friend again after being apart for so long.

Being very careful not to be seen, she ducked into the shadows of an alley beside the mall. Aryanna was about to walk away when Rosa jumped hugged her from behind. Letting out a small squealed Aryanna quickly turned to into the embrace to see Rosa smiling brightly at her. Laughing the two friends greeted each other leaving the shadows of the alley, heading for the mall entrance.

The two friends ventured around for a few hours until they went into a small boutique.

"Geez, you have expensive taste." Rosa commented to Aryanna.

"Hey when your dads' a big business man you acquire such taste." She replied. Rosa rolled her eyes and shuffled through the clothes on the rack.

"Oh, you have got to try this on." Aryanna squealed holding a shimmering leaf green thigh length dress out to her friend.

"All right, but if I try that on you must try this one." Her friend insisted holding a dark navy blue one sleeve knee length sleet dress. Aryanna nodded her head in approval.

The two girls quickly headed to the change rooms to try on the dresses. After about 10 minutes the two exited the rooms, looking each other up and down. They nodded to each other in approval, looking themselves over in the full length mirror.

"We look fab, we need to go to that new club that just opened up, down town." Rosa stated.

"That is a fantastic idea and with these dresses we'll have all the guys dancing with us." Aryanna agreed.

Aryanna paid for their dresses, using the credit card Bruce had given her. They continued their venture around the different shops before they would go to get ready for the club.

"Oh! We need shoes, let's go look in here." Rosa pointed at a shoe store across the way.

"That is a splendid idea, we would look silly without matching shoes." Aryanna approved as they crossed over to the store. With shoes and dresses in hand, Aryanna and Rosa left Gotham's mall, they set out towards Rosa's family home.

* * *

A/N: Well hope you all liked reading this chapter ;) Can't wait to post the next chapters 3 Much love to you guys. Please feel free to review, follow and fav this story ;D


	3. The fight begins

A/N: Hey guys and gals Foxkit here wanted to thank you guys for checking out my fic, it means so much to me 3 I may not be posting much in the coming months as I am getting deeper into my semester and essays and other course work is going to be taking over but I'll try to post a new chapter once every two weeks or possibly once a month but I can't make any promises, Love you all :)

* * *

After a short work the two friends arrived at a midsize two storey house with an attached conservatory at the back, with multiple plants in the yard and over the house. The girls walked around back entering through conservatory glass doors.

"Wow," Aryanna awed surveying her tropical like surroundings, "this place is as beautiful as I remember it." following Rosa's footsteps. Rosa lightly chuckled at Aryanna's admiration of giant garden room.

"Come on my mom is pulling late night at the lab, let's get ready for the best night of our lives!" Rosa exclaimed walking into and through the kitchen. Heading up the lavish staircase leading to her bedroom. With colors of the night sky streaked across the walls, with bright flowers popping amidst the darker night sky themed room.

Two hours of prepping and primping the girls were almost ready. Rosa was just finishing Aryanna's hair, as Aryanna was trying desperately not to fidget. As Rosa held a hot curling iron to her now almost completely curled hair.

"Relax, you look stunning." She assured her friend, twisting dark hair around the iron, "when we get to the club all eyes will be on you." Rosa proclaimed, letting the last curl fall into place. "There all done, your beauty exceeds even Aphrodite's." smiling at Aryanna's uncertain reflection in the mirror. Aryanna looked up, shock covered her feature as she examined her midnight black hair, now tamed in curls that framed her face with gentle ease. Smiling at how Rosa had transformed her, Aryanna stood and gave a twirl. Laughing the two girls left the room, excitement radiated off the pair as they headed out into the chilled autumn air of October.

"Wow," Aryanna starred at the massive building, "this place is huge! Are you sure this is the place?" she questioned aloud. Aryanna looked at Rosa who was searching a nearby crowd.

"Defiantly, Rosa confirmed, spotting another girl around their age, "hey, look there's Trixa quinzel." Rosa pointed the girl out of the crowd. Rosa skipping over to see her other friend. Aryanna smiled wryly. Her memories of the girl were bittersweet.

"Come Aryanna, let's go have some fun." Rosa shouted. The girl sighed, following her friends inside the club.

Once in the club all three girls were having a very great time. As Aryanna looked around she spotted Trixa, who was just as Ari remembered, a tad crazy but knew how to have a good time. Everyone was in full swing on the dance floor, when a giant blast made a crater sized whole through the wall.

"Oh crud." Trixa whispered disappointedly, as she heard the roar of laughter. Aryanna froze that laugh she had heard it before, her blood turned cold. Rosa was caught between the other two girls, looking from one friend to the other. The three friends seemed frozen in time as screams and chaos pursued around them. Aryanna was snapped out of her frozen state when a terrified woman ran into her pushing Aryanna to the ground.

"Ugh, what the…" observing her surroundings her eyes found a shivering Trixa, cowering behind one of the leather sectionals. Glancing over the room once more Ari spotted Rosa, who looked shocked and confused. In the distance a maniacal laugh erupted through the air, except instead of being afraid the young Wayne was pissed off. Now looking for a fight with the person who ruined her night out.

"That's it! Whoever you are, you're going down!" she shouted getting up and flying into the smoke, towards the wild laugh.

Just as Aryanna reached the man, she was attacked from behind. Fighting to break free she was tossed into a brick wall.

"Sorry Pudding I thought it was someone else, oh well she should've minded her own business." A female voice sang.

"Geez that hurt." Aryanna groaned, rubbing the back of her head. "Didn't see that coming nor did I think there was two of them."

"Aryanna!" Rosa shouted. "Get up! What are you thinking he's the joker you can't take him, its suicide besides, I really enjoy having my best friend alive." Rosa panted as she reached her.

"Well then he should have not blasted a hole in the wall. Cause now I'm pissed, that and his little friend threw me into a wall." She stated.

"Geez," the red head sighed, "I hate when you get like this now we have to fight. Stupid." Rosa muttered as she followed the already charging Aryanna into battle.

The four fought for a short time, throwing and receiving punches, till joker threw a mini bomb tossing both Rosa and Aryanna through the air. Luckily they were caught in a green sphere.

"Hey!" Rosa looked up to find they were being carried to safety by the green lantern. "What's the big idea, we were handling it." She shouted.

Aryanna scanned the ground below to see other super heroes too. "Rosa I don't think we'll be doing anymore fighting now that they're here." Aryanna said with a slight frown. Rosa looked bewildered at her friend.

"Aryanna you always finish your fights even with interference." Rosa stated softly, confused at her friends change in temperament.

"Let's just say I'm in big trouble." Aryanna says softly, "Especially when certain people find out." wiping her face gently as her tears spilled over the edges.

"Oh sweetie, shhh I'm here." Rosa soothed her friend as the two were set down.

"I found these two fighting joker, but I don't recognize either of them." The masked hero said, looking at the two girls with other members of the justice league.

"Well at least no one else was involved, everyone was evacuated from the area." Another justice league member wearing a feathered mask stated.

"Hey Batman, Red Robin and J'onn are dealing with Harley quin and Joker, but we have bigger problems others have joined the party including; poison ivy, Lex and Copper Head." A hero in a black mask with a blue bird silhouette on his chest, informed joining the group.

"Wow! So what do we do about the tag alongs' I mean we can't take them with us?" A red suited man pointed out. The group looked at the two girls. When informer of the group finally noticed them, shock covered his features.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. They all looked at him in surprise.

"You know these girls, Nightwing?" the older man asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"I know the black haired girl, she's Bruce Wayne's daughter." He stated.

"You're joking, Bruce and Diana would never let their kids fight Joker." The green and black suited hero replied stunned at what he had seen.

"Wait a minute, they were fighting him! That's nuts there's no way." Nightwing stopped when he saw the other man's face. "Bruce is going to go ballistic when he finds out." Nightwing sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

"Hey look out!" warned the red suited hero, picking up the two girls as missiles fired at them along with bullets and raging plants.

"This is just great." Nightwing grumbled, turning to face the villains. At this Rosa looked up.

"Mom!" she shouted at the woman amongst the other group. At this the red headed woman stopped.

"Rosa!? What are you doing her and with these people?" Ivy questioned.

"When did you get a daughter?" Nightwing asked surprised at the notion, "I think tings took a turn Lantern!"

"No kidding." Green Lantern agreed, getting ready for a fight when Joker came flying through. Everyone turned their attention to the new arrival.

In the shadows Trixa creeped over to Rosa and Aryanna. "Come with me I know where we can go." Motioning them to follow her. Not wanting to stay any longer both girls swiftly followed. Walking through several alleys, until they came to a familiar space.

"We haven't been here since we were little kids." Aryanna spoke with sadness.

"What happened to us?" Rosa asked her voice filled with emotion, surveying the surrounding area.

* * *

A/N; little cliff hanger for you ;) Hope you guys continue to read and review as I am looking to improve my writing.

-bye my sweets :)


	4. Trouble comes in Threes?

"I don't know maybe it has to do with our parents." Trixa implied looking at the ground, then to her friends, "Come on the hide out is still there." As she moved a heavy piece of cloth from an opening in the wall. Aryanna went through first then Rosa and finally Trixa who made sure no one was watching and let the cloth fall. "Wow our old secret base." Rosa said as she twirled around. Aryanna laughed. The two girls looked to her in shock, rarely has the stoic Wayne show her gleeful side.

"What?! Don't you remember, nothing can touch us in here, our trinity is sacred and can never be broken, and we made that here." Aryanna spoke with a gleam in her eyes. "I think it's to show everyone why we became the Trinity of Gotham." She said taking off her heels. Trixa and Rosa shared a look.

Smiling brightly Trixa added, "Let's remind them of the trouble trio and what it stands for." Grabbing her old bag of tricks. Aryanna had completely changed now wearing; a long dark cape, a ruby red body suit, dark grey knee high boots, a grey utility belt and a red with blue mask. Rosa smiled as she too changed. Now sporting; denim shorts, a green halter top, and green ankle boots. They all smiled as the three of them joined their pinkie fingers.

"The Terrible Trinity of Gotham will take to the streets once again!" They cheered as they set off for the streets of Gotham.

Meanwhile back outside the now destroyed club building, Batman had Joker hosted up by his jacket lapels while everyone else was in a massive fight.

"Where is she?" he questioned jostling the criminal clown as he did.

"Where is who I don't know as many as you Batman, maybe if you gave me a name I might be able to help." The Joker contemplated with his wide grin.

"No dice." He said, not noticing as two mini bombs rolled under his feet. Looking down almost not moving quickly enough the two men rolled and tussled across the pavement.

"Wow! That was new Bats, what were you trying to do?" the Joker laughed as he ran into the fray.

"I do not know, but I'm going to find out." He said going towards the alley.

"Batman are you alright?" Martian Man Hunter asked.

"I'm fine, but someone is interfering with League business." He replied.

"I shall accompany you then." J'onn said following Batman.

Having split the clown from the dark knight, the three girls took off in pursuit of Joker. Aryanna was the fastest of the three so she caught up to the mad man first.

"Well, well, look what I found a party crashing Joker." Aryanna said with a dark smirk across her lips.

"I don't recall asking for anyone to interfere with mine and Batman's plans little girl." He spoke while moving closer, but stopped as he was pulled backwards.

"Whoa?! Where did these plants come from?" The joker shouted trying to escape.

"Hmm, well you could say I have a pretty green thumb." Rosa implied coolly, manipulating the plants to smash Joker into the ground.

A giggle erupted from the shadows very similar to Harley Quinns. As the Joker looked around a canister of knock out gas rolled from the shadows. The Joker began coughing, soon he fell limp in the plant vines. The girls had already left except for Trixa.

"As of tonight, the Terrible Trinity of Gotham is taking to the streets. It won't be the last, so be prepared and share the word that the Terrible Trinity should be feared by all evil doers!" Trixa hissed into the Jokers ear. "Have a nice nap." She sang as she back flipped into the shadows.

"That's one down who should we go after now?" Rosa asked looking down at the end of the fight with the justice league winning.

"I think we should let everything settle down for the night." Trixa said joining them on the ledge.

"I agree we did enough for one night." Aryanna said smiling. "Just think of what will happen in the following nights." Turning away from the scene. Giving her friend's one last smile she took off towards Wayne Manor.

Opening her window she took off her mask, just then a light came on. With quick reflexes she jumped back with a throwing star in hand.

"Relax sis it's just us." Ramsey said twirling in her desk chair.

"Yeah it's not like we get to go out and have fun, or dress up in cool outfits." Leo stated looking at his older sister. Aryanna sighed, putting the throwing star back in her utility belt.

"Sorry kiddos but I'm a quiet sneaker, that and things came up." She said taking off her cape and utility belt.

"Oh did you know dad has a secret liar or something under the house?" Ramsey questioned.

"No I didn't can you show me? She asked curious to what their father could be hiding.

"Sure but only if you promise to bring us with you on your next outing." Leo bargained.

"Why not you're both geniuses, I don't see the problem." Aryanna agreed. As the departed for the hidden liar.

"Wow this is incredible!" Aryanna gasped, "I never even knew, I wonder if mom or Alfred know?" she said wandering around looking at everything. The boys were already at the computer when she was done.

"What are you boys doing?" she asked watching the screen.

"Indeed what are any of you doing down here?" Alfred questioned. "Also step away from that computer you have no business with it." He stated trying to grab the two boys. It was beginning to turn into a chase around the liar when two motor bikes and a long black car drove in.

"Alfred what's going on here?" Batman asked as he exited the bat mobile. The two cyclist took off their helmets looking questioningly at Alfred chasing the two boys.

"I deeply apologise sir, it seems your sons are smarter than we thought."

"What do you mean, we had all of them tested and looked at?" he said looking at the boys who were now at the door.

"Oops I guess we shouldn't play down here, guess we should leave bye." They said in unison. As they dashed through the door.

Everyone looks at the now closed door as Diana comes flying in.

"What happened?" she asks as she kisses Batman's cheek.

"I think we all need to talk." He says leaving.

Aryanna stays hidden among the shadows until everyone is gone. She goes to the computer and starts typing. Though not on the same level as her brothers she was very smart for her age.

"Okay let's see if there is anything interesting for the Terrible Trinity to lay their hands on." She goes through different files till one comes up. "Bingo, we have a winner, looks like it's going to be a busy night tomorrow." She smiles as she closes all the files and findings.


	5. Right or Wrong?

A/N: Hey everyone so glad you guy are following this story, it's about to take a turn at this chapter so be prepared as Aryanna's life gets flipped. Thank you to all the people who have favourited it means a lot. hoping to keep this story up to date as things slow down a bit this month and next. Enjoy this next chapter and see you soon Guys n Gals ;)

* * *

The next morning Bruce called a family meeting including Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. The family with Alfred were all seated around the large table, Bruce sat at the end poised deep in thought. Tim was between Ramsey and Leo to make sure they stayed seated and quiet for the time it would take for the meeting, while Diana sat on Bruce's left with their youngest on her lap. Meanwhile Aryanna was in the kitchen with Dick looking out over the table as Alfred set out everyone's lunch before them, closing the door smoothly she turned to her adoptive brother with a sigh.

"So how painful do you want this to be?" he asked as Aryanna faced him completely. Looking down at the young teen. She spared a glance at him, knowing it was either him or her father that would be handling her misbehaviour of disappearing from the manor. She knew Grayson was a bit more understanding and less likely to be upset that all she wanted was to hang out with a friend.

"I understand, I messed up but I miss my friends you were able to go to school and have friends!" she tried to stay quiet but shouted the last part, flinching in response she hoped it hadn't been loud enough to go the thick wooden doors. Dick sighed heavy as the door opened, Aryanna held her breathe but quickly released it as a small form entered.

"So, ummm, Leo and I are grounded not sure for how long and dad is wondering where you two are, he seems really upset about what happened at some club." Ramsey grumbled with speed. "Does Bruce know you're in here?" Dick asked, arms crossed over his chest. The oldest sibling didn't like how things turned out last night, Aryanna going missing and the boys finding the Batcave. It was expected Bruce would call this meeting but he wanted to talk to Aryanna first. Aryanna was laughing at this point' "I would be surprised if you weren't grounded for life, finding that place." Saying through heaves of laughter. "Yet you weren't mentioned, where were you?" Ramsey accused. "Wait a minute, Aryanna, were you there too?" Dick asked shock etched on his face. Aryanna didn't have to answer, the look on her face was truth enough. Dick was about to explode when the kitchen door swung open revealing a very unamused butler.

"Master Ramsey I suggest for your best interest you return to your seat this instant." Alfred suggested steaming like a tea pot. "I advise the same for you Master Dick and Miss Aryanna, unless you want your father to come in here himself." Alfred stated to the older of the siblings in the kitchen.

Aryanna felt less then alright, thankfully Dick hadn't mentioned that she had also been down in the 'cave' as her father had put it, as of that moment it was completely off limits and we all had to stay in Alfred's' full sight. She sighed, playing with a strand of lose hair Ari fell onto her bed, without even thinking about it she jumped up and flew out the window.

Arriving on a little on off the coast she breathed in the salty air as her hair was tousled by the wind.

"You never do stay out of trouble, do you?" a gentle voice whispered in Aryanna's ear. Ari giggled turning in the young man's embrace.

"I wanted to see and tell you about everything that happened, the crazy, the sweet and the action I was able to be in, I could help the Titans!" Aryanna started rambling until Kaldur silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Ari, you are rambling, now what is so crazy, sweet action did you that would make you think of joining the Titans?"

"I went to the new club in Gotham, then Joker decided to crash the party and I was having fun so it pissed me off, how short lived it was so I started throwing punches but then things got out of hand, oh the best part is I got to reunite with Rosa and Trixie!" once finished Aryanna took a long breathe in, regaining her normal breathing pattern. Her aquatic friend had pure shock on his face, unable to speak the teen turns away walking into the dark cool ocean.

"Kaldur? Kaldur'ahm?!" Aryanna shouted but there was no trace of the boy. Ari flew off tears streaming down her cheeks. It was over she would never be a true superhero like the Justice League.

 _Time Skip_

"Come on we got him." Rosa shouted sending spore bombs through the air.

"On your left T!" Aryanna shouted to Trixa who was dodging attacks, while trying to land a hit.

"No dice, girls we need a new plan." Trixa yelled from the ledge she was running along. They were going to stop when they heard voices.

"Think as we go we can't lose him." Aryanna grunted as she flew over killer croc. "We can't let him go in the sewers." The girls picked up their pace. Just as Trixa had her opening something hit her hand and her gooey bomb dropped to the streets below.

"Aw shucks!" she hissed as she watched Rosa and Aryanna continue the pursuit. Just as she was about to rejoin in the pursuit she was tangled in a bolo.

"What is this, what's going on?" she asked as she struggled.

"It's over Harley, you and your new band of friends can have a nice long visit to Arkham." Batman said from behind her.

"Oh you are dearly mistaken Batman, for I am not Harley Quinn." Trixa spoke plainly, a soft giggle forming as she spoke. "For I am one of the three Terrible Trinity Sisters, which by now you have heard of." Slipping free of the ropes. Giggling she left a confused Batman to his thoughts.

Regaining ground she quickly joined her friends.

"Geez Trixa, we thought we were going to drop off killer croc at Arkham without you." Rosa teased. Trixa smiled at the two girls. They had been doing this for the past two months though they had added to the team, but the other members didn't join on the fight side much.

"The Croc is locked." Aryanna spoke into her communicator.

"Great job girls! really good run but try harder to stay away from the Bats okay." A voice replied over the communicator.

"Understood, is this it for the night or is there another one?" Rosa asked.

"The Joker and Harley Quinn are up to some no good, but our readings say the Justice League are on it." The voice said.

"But if you really wanted to you could go check it out just be extra vigilant okay?" another added.

"Thanks Ramsey, Leo we'll go check it out." Trixa replied. "Okay let's go!"

The three girls kept to the shadows as they oversee the action of the group. Being so close Aryanna thought she heard something, yet when she turned around nothing was there?

"Something up?" Rosa quizzed rising her eyebrow to the masked girl.

"I thought I heard something but I guess it was nothing." She said with a shrug turning her attention back to the fight, watching through her computerized binoculars that the boys made or found for the girls to use.

"Will you two relax we're fine, don't you think they would have done something by now if there was someone." Trixa tried to assure them.

"Or they're waiting us out." Rosa voiced. Looking around and deciding to send some mini plants to check out the area.

"I'll be back I'm going to check something out I'll keep my com on." Aryanna said as she floated to the back of the building to look inside.

"Oh so you are the nosey one good to know, you'll be the first to go." The Joker laughed. As he shot the revolver at her.

Not wanting to toy around she took out her trinity star and aimed at the power box behind the joker. As she let go, she smirked as he moved.

"So sad, such bad aim even the Bats is better than that." He said with a frown. Her smirk grew.

"I wasn't aiming for you." She said as the box exploded sending the Joker into the building. Aryanna followed through the hole he and the blast created.

"Why you annoying little girl, you have been a pain these last few months." He said as he swung his hammer.

Aryanna easily dodged them. As she dodge another hit Harley Quinn was waiting for her chance. But Trixa pushed her from behind and she fell to the floor tripping Joker.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be getting her not me!" the Joker exclaimed. A giggle echoed through the building.

"No, you don't work alone. There are more of you." The Joker said realizing something. Instead of swinging at Aryanna he swung behind him hitting Rosa.

Rosa went flying into boxes. Aryanna went over to Rosa. Trixa watched from the shadows as she calculated a maneuver. Just then the doors swung open and the Joker was spun around.

"Well it seems you have some friend's Joker." Flash said smirking at the tipsy man. Harley sneaked up behind flash and knocked him out.

"And you should wait for yours." She laughed as she dragged him over a pole and tied him.

"Well sugar should we blow this Popsicle stand?" Harley asked her clown prince.

"I completely agree." He smiled as he took out a remote. "Good bye," he said leaving the building. Aryanna flew toward him only to stop when the remote was zapped out of his hand by laser beams.

"I don't think so Joker." Superman floated into view. Aryanna turned around only to be taken and phased through the earth.

All the founding member were there and more when the Joker and Harley were taken to Arkham. Rosa was brought outside and so was Flash.

"Well, who do we have here?" Superman asked, looking at the two girls. Aryanna looked at the ground as Rosa laid unconscious on the ground. It was over they lost but all of a sudden Trixa was standing by the door of the building starring at the members of the justice league. "If you must know, we need all our members to be present then." She spoke as she walked to the group.

The league looked at her suspiciously, hawk girl growled. She raised her mace and was about to strike when her mace disappeared.

"Sorry, but as she said they needed all members of the group. Deepest apologies to keep you waiting, we are the two other members." Green lantern raised an eyebrow.

"You expect us to believe you five are a group and you two are like higher ups or something." Flash looking unconvinced. As did the other members.

"I don't see it." John said, "You're just a bunch of kids." Crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah yes but we are not just any kids we're like you. Each with their own gift. That and I am sure this well all be cleared up once it is made aware of who we are but like you we would like to keep are true identities a secret." Ramsey said in a businesslike manner. His dark shades scanning the area and receiving each of the member's data. Leo did the same except he wasn't wearing a fancy suit.

"I don't think so, we don't need any more trouble and these girls are putting themselves in danger." Superman replied.

"Well that is our concern. So if you please release our team mate it would be much appreciated." Leo motioned to Aryanna. J'onn was hesitant but released her. Yet when he did she fell to her knees. Concerned he kneeled beside her. Ramsey and Leo were about to run to their sister when Wonder Woman paled and whispered something to Batman.

"Who are you and where are the Wayne children." Batman questioned, picking the smaller boy up by his coat.

"Whoa Batman put the kid down. What's going on?" the flash asked concerned what could make his friend snap. When Alfred came running over with Kaya the youngest Wayne child.

"Oh my baby." Wonder woman cried cradling her child. Batman looked over but didn't let go of the boy. Who was now blubbering non coherently? As he was afraid he had done something wrong.

"Batman put him down we'll find Aryanna and the boys I promise." Nightwing put a hand on his old mentors shoulder. Sighing he released the boy.

"I swear if anything happens to them I will kill the person responsible." He vowed.

"Don't worry Bruce I'm sure the boys are fine and Aryanna is just probably at a friend's house." Superman reassured.

"I am afraid not, it seems she has been running off with no trace. Even Aqua man nor Kaldur have seen her." Alfred cut in seeing as the tension of the group was growing thick. At this Batman balled his hands into fits.

"Are you telling me my daughter has completely disappeared and no one knows where?" he shouted. Wonder Woman passed her youngest to Hawk Girl.

"Bruce we will find her, she is a smart girl." She said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. He held her close, not wanting to deal with these no good scum any longer.


	6. Together or Apart?

A\N: Hey everyone thanks for the favs they are very appreciated :) Sorry for not posting much I've had a lot going on personally and haven't been able to work on my writing but I am back and will be working on the next chapter. Well without delay here is the next chapter :)

* * *

"Great so now what?" Flash asked looking around. The other league members did the same.

"You let us go," Trixa said putting Rosa's arm around her to carry her. "We'll go about our business, and you do the same, we will all mind our own business so our paths won't cross any longer." The air hung thick with finality.

The reminding members of The Justice League looked towards each other as if the decision was theirs and theirs alone.

Superman stepped forward, "this is unacceptable, as the world's hero's we can't let you just go about claiming yourselves as heroes."

"All you have to know is we are the Terrible Trinity and we defeat bad guys." Trixa replied, "Anything else you want to know is of no importance, now if you excuse us we'll be leaving."

And with that the two groups went their separate ways. And the three older Wayne children haven't been seen in three years.

* * *

Sun shone brightly into the massive windows of Wayne Manor, except a small child sat at the giant table in the dining hall, staring out the window. She was bored when she was supposed to be excited it was her sixth birthday! Sighing she slipped off the tall chair and went to wander the halls of the expansive manor.

Up in the air was a small jet that held 5 teens. The group was on course to Wayne Manor for an important mission. As they got closer the landing space became shorter and shorter until…. CRASH!

* * *

"I told you not into the house you moron." A girl around eighteen growled and smacked a boy no older than sixteen. Everyone in the jet was a little shaken but were coming used to it as the pilot was flying the jet more and more, it was better than having him trying to co-pilot from the second row.

"Sorry?! At least we made it, I mean we have missed the other two birthdays I would hate to miss this one and besides who doesn't like a grand entrance." Leo defended himself.

On what was the opposite side of the wall a little girl dropped her toys she was invested in and ran to the giant hole with the front of the jet in it. She was about to let loose on the intruders but heard Alfred and hid behind a curtain.

"It is alright sir, the young lady and I are fine there is no one here the alarms probably detected that nuisance of a racoon again." Albert assured Bruce. She shook her head and focused on the new comers again.

"Leo you are not allowed to pilot anymore if you think this is a grand entrance." Ramsey shouted at his brother waving his hands in the air as if it was the end of the world. Leo crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Geez I'm surprised if they don't know we're here, I am positive dad wouldn't have disabled the alarms let alone let Alfred retire." Aryanna stated floating over the ruble the jet created of the wall. "Nice job Leo next time listen to Rosa when she says don't land close to things." She added sarcastically as she passed him.

The girl smiled as she recognised the name of the boy. Without thinking she raced over to the boy. "Leo!" she shouted as she rammed into him. To her surprise he picked her up and gave her a squeeze. She laughed as he spun them around. Trixa giggled as she stepped closer to Ramsey, who was now a good foot in a half taller than her at the age of fifteen.

"I hope Alfred doesn't mind the mess and intrusion." Ramsey said as he walked over the ruble and into the house.

"Well we have been gone for three years." Trixa reminded all of them following the other three inside, followed by the two youngest Wayne's.

"Geez to think of going by Wayne again, now that's going to be weird." Leo voiced putting down his little sister.

"Is that so? May I ask who you are and what is your business at Wayne manor?" Alfred questioned walking into the room, "also step away from young Lady Wayne."

"Wow has it been that long Alfred really how can you not recognize us?" Ramsey asked his old guardian. His eyebrows knitting and unknitting themselves.

"I do not know how you knew my name but I do not know you, nor should you be in this house." He said strictly. By now Aryanna was on the ground, Trixa looked serious, Rosa dropped her rose and Leo looked at Kaya.

"Hey Alfred, Bruce and Diana wanted us to help with the party since they're both busy. Alfred? Alfred!?" a voice rang through the hall. Just then two men appeared and a third followed shortly after. As did four others from further back.

"Well what a surprise company, well I assume you unwanted guest will be leaving quietly now." Alfred said sternly. Looking at the hole in the wall.

"Or do you need a hand with that." John asked looking at the four of them. That's when Alfred quickly looked around.

"Alfred what's wrong?" Superman asked following the butlers frantic eyes.

"The young lady is gone and so is one of them." He said.

"Wait so there's five trespassers and one might have Kaya, are you serious," Flash rubbed his face. Everyone looked ready to fight when the missing one from the group reappeared with a picture in hand, along with Kaya right behind her.

"I suggest you put that down before someone gets hurt." Dick suggested. Stepping forward alongside Alfred.

Smiling weakly tears streaked down her face. "We really have changed guys, I don't even recognize us." She said bitter sweetly.

"Wow Dick how did you make her cry?" Flash questioned the younger man.

"I didn't." he stated. The young woman just let the tears fall as a hand rested upon her shoulder.

"Welcome home, we missed you." Tim welcomed them with a sad smile.

"Oh Tim!" Aryanna turned around and cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry we couldn't stay here and we hadn't realised how long we've been away. I am so sorry." As sobs racked her body. Tim held her as the others watched in confusion.

"Is anybody else lost, at what is happening here?" Barry asked trying to piece together what was going on when the front door opened and everyone was completely quiet.

"Alfred we're back how was the little birthday girl." Diana called out. Alfred glared at the intruders that Tim welcomed with open arms.

"In here Master Bruce and my mistake it seem the racoon was not the nuisance but trespassing intruders who do not seem to be leaving." Alfred announced as the couple entered the room.

"Well it seems we are late for the party, and we have crashers." Bruce said looking at the small group.

"What business do you have here?" Diana looked at the intruders as she spoke.

"Apparently they have come home but they do not look familiar." Hawk girl answered bracing a fighting stance ready for battle. Diana was furious. Then Trixa took the picture from Aryanna and looked at it. The frame held a family picture of the Wayne family including Tim and Dick. Looking at the Aryanna in the picture then at the one standing in front of her she let a single tear fall.

"Oh Rosa what have we done?" She asked her friend. Rosa closed her eyes. What had they done? Was it worth destroying a happy family and building a close nit team as a replacement family they each had lost?

"I don't know Trixa, but I think we have over stayed our welcome I believe we should let them have some time." She said as she moved passed the group and ruble. Yet Trixa didn't move she starred at the picture. Then she smashed it on the ground.

"No!" trixa shouted, "I will not leave my sister and neither should you. We are in this together. It doesn't matter how we came together but that we are now. It's the reason we created the Terrible Trinity in the first place." Tears now scaring her pale skin. Rosa had fallen to the floor. As the others just stood their shocked. Dick hit the already crumbled wall hard.

"How dare you say that name! They're the reason three of the Wayne children are dead!" Dick shouted.

Diana had dropped to the floor crying as Bruce held her shaking form.

"I don't believe you, why do you speak lies?" Clark raged, clearly angered by the confession the teens had caused. Yet no one was prepared who spoke next

"Why is everyone sad, angry and fighting on my birthday?" a sad little voice asked. The little six year old had tears in her eyes and yet wasn't looking at anyone but Trixa.

"Why do you try to smile even though you are breaking, you are a terrible person, to fake such a thing and to make my mommy cry is unforgivable, I want all of you to leave." Kaya cried as she pointed to the hole in the wall.

"Oh Kaya, you will understand someday that she is not the only monster, nor is she the monster that tore this family apart." Aryanna spoke with a heavy heart as she distanced herself from Tim. "Because I was given not just one but many chances to come back and reunite our family but I didn't because I was selfish and wanted what I created to replace what I had lost, yet I see now how wrong I was and how cruel I was not just to you but our parents as well." Aryanna finished with a sad smile, heavy tears dragged down her already soaked face.

"You're not the only one to blame sis we could've stopped this entire thing from the beginning. Leo and I knew who Rosa was and that Trixa would be at the club waiting for you, but we agreed to the bargain. It wasn't worth the pain we caused everyone." Ramsey admitted.

"It is true we act like we are of regular intelligence or lower so we can get away with things, and we are truly sorry. We should have been straight with all of you and not try to make a stupid deal with you that cost us our parents. We just didn't want the Terrible Trinity to end, with how much good it was doing and how we actually had something that we could relish in having a vast knowledge and skill to accomplish the task. And for this we are truly sorry for what we have done." Leo added, looking at the ground instead of the faces of the people he hurt.

"How could you have done that, to us, to your parents, to Alfred?" Clark pressed. As did the league members standing there.

"We know! The younger Wayne boy spat, "We're very, very sorry we didn't mean for it to go this far." Leo apologised.

"I think not, if you truly were sorry then you wouldn't have ever thought of what you have been doing." John stated.

"Wrong on so many levels." Aryanna looked at everyone her sapphire eyes shining in the sunlight with more unshed tears.

"No! YOU ARE, how could you do this?" Barry asked looking at the now crying group.

"Ha! You know nothing of the pain of being the daughter of Wonder Woman and the great Bruce Wayne. Having your only friends taken away then to make a choice, and break your already picture perfect family or chose your true friends who know you more and better than your own parents." Aryanna laughed bitterly as she looked at Dick and Tim. "You weren't even his flesh and blood yet he gave you what he never even offered to me I was trapped here in this house for my protection yet that's not even the best, worst part is the fact that Rosa and Trixa are children of villains. See how hilarious my life is, my replacement family, my two best friends are children of the people you put away behind bars. Yet they help me put villains away and enjoy what we do. So, yes I could and would do this again." Aryanna cried as she kneeled on the floor her black hair covering her face.

"We're leaving it seems we have caused the opposite effect we just wanted to come back and celebrate our baby sisters birthday as a family but I guess we are not wanted or needed here. Again sorry for coming in such a rude manner and for disrupting you private affairs." Leo barked out bitterly as he left and boarded their jet. Trixa, Ramsey and Rosa followed. Aryanna stayed in her spot as her little sister ran to their parents crying with such heart ache. Everyone left and told the Wayne family they were sorry and that they would be there for them if needed. The only ones who remained were Alfred, Dick, Tim, Aryanna, Bruce, Diana, and Kaya.

"Leave Aryanna you don't belong here." Dick said as he pointed her way out. Aryanna raised, looking to the open sky.

"I think I will there is nothing left for me here anyway." She stated as she left, yet she just flew through the open skies instead of boarding the jet.


	7. Fears part 1

A/N: ~Well Hello There~ Wow I am so sorry for the wait I have been dealing with a lot of personal issues and been busy with switching jobs while moving into my own apartment. This will probably be a shorter chapter as I just recently got back into writing the fic. I hope you our all doing well :) Please enjoy this next chapter. I am hoping to keep up the writing and maybe if the beautiful muses let me post once a month if not more. Enjoy:)

* * *

Thunder rolled as Aryanna drew a deep shaking breathe. Unsure what she had been expecting from this reunion. Feeling the icy stare of Dick Grayson, the young half themyscarian took to the dark shrouded sky. As the girl flew the rain started dropping like a mother's tears.

Aryanna's mind raced like her beating heart against her rib cage, with each passing moment her tears grew more determined to stream down her pale face.

With the rain of Gotham long gone. Stars opened up to the sleepy sky of Coast City. Exhausted, Aryanna drifted closer and closer to the golden sand below. Slowly sweet salty air of the coast overtook her senses. Shrugging of her soaked top layer of clothes, the raven haired girl entered the hungry crystal liquid. Waves tugged and pulled at her worn body.

Cool steel blue eyes watch from above as wave upon wave engulf Aryanna until the water over runs her body, dragging her under the cerulean surface. When she doesn't resurface, moments pass the steel colored eyes dart back and forth full of worry and dread. Without a moment to spare the young man dashes from his spot on the grassy hillside straight into the water. After multiple attempts the dark haired man with steel eyes resurfaces with an unconscious Aryanna in his arms. Back on the sandy beach the young man looks over here for any injuries as well to see if she is breathing, thankfully her chest raises and falls in a rhythm close to that of sleep.

He lets out a sigh, "Oh Ari, what are we going to do with you?" the question hangs upon the salty air. His head hangs low between his knees as he tries to wrap his thoughts about what happened earlier that day. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts as a green light shines in his direction. He squints against the light.

"Leo are you alright, Ramsey alerted me that you took off, where's Aryanna? No one has…" Hal Jordan's sentence fell short as he closes in on the pair of teens. Hal silently walks over picking up Aryanna nodding to Leo to get on his back. The younger man nods.

When the three arrive on the terrace of the Trinity's penthouse they are greeted by three very worried teens. Jumping off of Hal's back Leo informs them of what he witnessed, the silence was deafening.

Hal swiftly moved around the small group unnoticed, carrying Aryanna to the med bay they had set up in the master bedroom. Hal removed his ring, as he did he dawned civilian clothing. Graceful as he could he hooked Aryanna up to some of the medical equipment so she would stay 777777 as the machines surveyed her, giving Hal any clue as to if there was any wounds not visible to him.

Sighing he to a seat not to the bed, taking her smaller hand in his, "Of all the reckless decisions you made, you could have let me do my part by easing Bruce into knowing his kids were alive and well, instead of barreling with no contingency plan." A tear slipped down his cheek as his thumb drew circles on the girl's hand.

 _Thud. Breathing heavily Aryanna stared down into deep coffee eyes._

' _I thought you didn't having training?!' The man underneath her asked, stunned by how quickly she took him down, which he shouldn't with her parentage. The 17 year old helped the 22 year old up smirking at such a question._

' _I said I didn't have any combat training that was all redirection and self-defence.' The man just shook his head as he took a swig of his water. Until it was swiped from him, creating a game of cat and mouse between the pair. Ari was just about to talk a drink from the water bottle when muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Clank. The 17 year old froze, she had wanted this since Hal had helped them in relocating saying he respected them and thought the teams could use some fresh blood._

 _Taking a slow breathe Aryanna leaned back into the embrace as Hal lowered his head, 'wasn't it your rule this type of situation should be avoided?' her voice barley above a whisper. Ari felt a rumble from his bare chest._

' _That was more to keep Trixa and Ramsey from trying anything that would come back to haunt me, also your father is someone I don't want to mess with, so for safety reasons I was trying to keep you at a distance in case this doesn't work out the way we hope.' Hal explained his voice low._

"Hal, come in, Hal." A very stoic voice came over Hal's communicator. Snapping his head up he pressed the button to reply. Regret filled his features as he left the seat beside Aryanna. While on his com Hal saw a mess of ink colored hair go from the door over to Aryanna in mere seconds. After what seemed like eternity Hal returned next to Aryanna, his seat now held a grieved looking Leo.

"This isn't your fault you couldn't have known how his would've have turned out." He voiced to the younger man. In return Leo gave a small sniffle as if he was holding back a flood of tears.

"I have to go up to the Watchtower I'll be back to check on things when I can." Hal said leaving to inform the other teens of his departure.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your support it means the world to me 3 I am in the works on the next few chapters as this is part one of possibly three or four piece segment that deals with the consequences the group has to face after a failed reunion with their family. If you have any ideas on future chapters or character development you want to see, pm me and I will see what I can do, Later Gaters ;)


End file.
